The One Where It's A Long Shot
by NeverThink
Summary: Songfic written to the song Longshot by Kelly Clarkson written by Katy Perry . Monica/Chandler, their lives througout the show. Not all the lyrics are in there, just the important ones. I do not own warner brothers or any of the characters. Please R&R.


**_Well, this is the first time i have ever written a fic for Friends, because i've never felt that i could be that funny or even attempt the characters, but when i heard the song Longshot by Kelly Clarkson, i realised that this was the perfect opportunity to have a go. So i did, i'm not sure what to make of it, but i hope you enjoy. Just want to point out that if there's any random spelling mistakes, they're probably typos, sorry, i do it a lot without noticing. Thanks! xxxNTxxx_**

**_Things to know: It's mondler (Chandler&Monica), rated K+, basically about their life throughout the show. Not all of the lyrics to the song are weaved in, just the important ones. Please enjoy!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_I never saw it coming_

Monica Geller sat on the lap of her secret boyfriend, both arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his cheek. It had almost been two weeks since what had happened in London, but it had happened and there was no denying it now. Not after everything they'd got up to afterwards. Monica was busy thinking everything through, unsure what to make of her new relationship with her previously best friend. Well, to be honest, Chandler hadn't even been that. No, he'd been more of a 'oh, so you're friends with Ross then?' to her before. Someone to hang out at Central Perk with. Kinda sweet, bit funny. Now he was... everything. Well, not everything exactly, because this could only be a little thing, couldn't it? Just a fling...? Monica sighed, taking a chance to look up at him for the first time in a hour. His eyes were closed, chest gently rising. Asleep. Joey wouldn't be back tonight, he had a date with a 'sexy dancer chick' that wouldn't be missed. So Monica began to think back, to how her and Chandler had hooked up; how everything had started and the events leading up to it all. Just because he'd been so understanding and comforted her in her time of need. Just because she'd been so hurt, upset. She had needed a friend.

_I should've seen it coming_

Chandler slept beneath her, unaware of her thoughts. She smiled - this didn't feel wrong. It felt good. She hadn't expected that. She felt like she could just sit in his lap forever, watching his eyes flicker blissfully.

_So now i'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not I  
Don't think we saw it coming_

*****

Time had passed by so carelessly, and soon everybody knew about the two of them. It had been a tough time to get through, but as they hadn't contemplated, the other had been so understanding of their situation. Maybe Ross had flipped out a little, but what were big brothers for if not protecting their siblings? Anyway, the point was that they had both admitted their love for one another and everything was good. Chandler was laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he couldn't sleep. He had something exciting and huge on his mind that couldn't be put to rest till the day it finally happened. He was wondering about marriage, of course. He wanted to marry Monica and love her for the rest of his life. Speaking of the devil, she was next to him with her back facing his way so that he couldn't see her pretty face. She'd been still for a while and so he'd assumed she was sleeping. He took this time to think things through.

_It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That asks for a commitment  
I think i see it coming if we step out on that limb_

Monica wasn't sleeping. But as she couldn't see Chandlers face it was easy for her to assume that he was and so she didn't want to disturb him by calling his name out. She was still musing over what would become of her relationship with him, whether anything big was ever going to happen. Would he ever want more like she did? He was so different to who she'd expected to be involved with.

_My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything gotta be so intense with me?  
I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability_

And then, quite out of the blue, Monica felt the corners of her mouth rise into a small smile. And at the same time, unknown to her, so did Chandler.

_In all probability it's a long shot  
And i say why not?  
If i say forget it you now that i'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat the odds  
The chance is we won't make it but  
I know if i don't take it there's no chance  
Cos you're the best i got  
So take the long shot._

*****

Even more time later, Monica and Chandler were dancing, surrounded by dazzling candles and sweet, sweet music. Chandler had proposed, just when things had seem so down, and so of course Monica had said yes. This was the day she'd been counting on. Now, as they moved together in unison and rythem, Chandler felt complete. He'd finally found the woman of his dreams, his true love, and she also wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, building foundations of trust and hope.

_I realise that tthere is all this doubting  
Things we're both scared about but  
We'll never see them coming  
Throw caution to the wind and  
We'll see which way it's blowing  
Into this fully knowing  
We'll never see them coming till it's much to close to stop_

*****

Now Monica had one of her babies sleeping in her arms, little baby Jack,and she had never felt happier. In fact, the over-whelming urge to cry was dominated by the urge to scream. This all felt too good to be hers. Whilst battling her emotions, she looked up to where the gang were coo-ing over baby Erika, so crowded but safe in the loving arms of her daddy. Monica smiled. Chandler had given her everything she had ever wished for in her entire life, ever since she herself was a child.

_Oh i waited for fact to come of fiction  
And you fit my description  
I never saw you coming but we'll make it_

At that moment, Chandler met her eyes. They grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The End_**


End file.
